What Did You Learn At School Today?
by Flaming Gizmo
Summary: When 5 teenagers get caught in an explosion in Scotland, they inherit extraordinary powers that catches the eye of both S.H.I.E.L.D and an escaped Loki. In an attempt to recruit the girls Fury sends the Avengers under cover to the school...as teachers. Little do they know that Loki is already there...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic, hope you all like it. Me and my friend were talking about how cool it would be if the Avengers were our teachers, in class one day and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So this story was created. Anyway, enjoy, I'll try update as soon as I can. Please review *puppy dog eyes***

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the avengers, or Loki, or any marvel character mentioned. I do however own my OC's, well I partly own 1 of them, but the rest are all mine!**

What Did You Learn At School?

Chapter 1

It was 7o'clock in the morning when he was woken." Sir, director Fury wishes to speak to you." Tony grumbled before throwing a pillow over his head

." Tell him I'm too busy for band practise." It had been 4 months since the Avengers had saved the world from Loki and his army. 4 months of boredom, sure Tony had Pepper, and Bruce, who would stop by every couple of days to help him blow up a lab, but life was now too ordinary for the great Tony Stark.

" Sir, agent Coulson has overridden the elevator system, again. He and director Fury are on their way up." Coulson .Tony remembered all too well the day he died, along with the day he woke up from being in a coma for 3 weeks .As it had turned out when Loki stabbed him, Phil, in fact, didn't die .Instead his body went into shock and induced a coma.

After the Avengers had realised that he wasn't in fact a zombie (Clint), they turned on Fury. It was bad, as much as he hates to admit it, Fury was scared. Not of their threats no, he'd heard far worse, even if some of Natasha's and Clint's were pretty graphic. No Fury was scared of the way they were acting, as a team. They all were pissed at him and would work together to right the wrong that was done to them, just like they did to Loki. Eventually Coulson had calmed them all down but there was still an air of distrust towards Fury and he hoped to change that.

As Coulson and Fury stepped out of the elevator, Tony appeared pulling an AC/DC t-shirt on." Agent, Patch .To what do I owe the pleasure of being crudely awaken at this god-awful hour?" Fury hated that look that Stark would always do, the teasing smirk but eyes full of annoyance, as if he was suffering because of you just standing there.

"We need you to come in; we have a mission for the Avengers." Tony's face lit up slightly, truth be told he actually missed being part of a team. In the 4 months since Loki's attack he had only seen Steve and Thor once, when Thor came back down to earth for a week, Clint 3 times when they went out, got drunk and just forgot about the whole superhero/spy lives they led, and Natasha….well he hadn't spoken to Natasha at all, he'd seen her around in Stark Industries, helping Pepper but they had never spoken.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Tony pushed through them both and made his way to the wall where the Mark XI was kept." JARVIS, suit up." He stepped into the Iron Man boots as the rest of the armour began to wrap around him. He glanced over at Coulson and Fury, questionably." Why are you still here? Someone needs to show me where I'm going." Tony pulled the faceplate down and blasted off through the window, outside. I'll fix it later he thought as he waited for what was quite clearly a black S.H.I.E.L.D SUV to move so he could follow it.

When they finally reached the Hellicarrier the rest of the Avengers were already sitting around the table, waiting." Hey guys did you miss me?" Tony grinned sauntering into the room.

" Like a hole in the head," Steve muttered. Tony collapsed into the seat next to Bruce, as Fury stood in front of them.

" Before I tell you about the mission, I should tell you that Loki has escaped from his cell on Asgard and yes before you ask, this mission is related to re-capturing him, but primarily it's based on this." A picture appeared on the screen of a missile of some sort." A couple of months ago, British air force tested out a new type of bomb, one with radiation similar to the tesseract."

"So you want us to go over there and take their toys away?" Tony questioned, amused.

"No Stark, if you would let me finish. The drop site was far up in the Scottish highlands, away from civilisation. However a couple of seconds before the bomb hit, 5 heat signatures were detected within the blast zone. By that time the bomb had already been deployed and so it hit. Reports later came in that there were students from a school in the south west of Scotland, camping nearby on some sort of social studies trip."

"Why are you telling us this now if it's too late to save them?" Steve sounded upset; he always hated it when he couldn't save everyone.

"That's the thing Captain Rogers, it's not. The next day all the students were present and accounted for, in fact, no one from any town within a 50 mile radius was missing."

"You think they survived the blast?" Bruce asked incredulously, but then again he survived the gamma radiation so he wasn't really one to talk.

"Oh I know it." Fury pressed a button and a video came up on the screen. "This is from a few weeks ago in St. Adams High School, the school where the students on the trip are from. Watch the door." The video began playing as a teacher walked down a corridor towards 2 open doors. Just as the woman reached the door, it swung closed, hitting her in the face.

It then went to a new video, this time in a class. There was a boy up at the whiteboard, pen in hand but not writing anything. He stands like that for another couple of minutes before he turns around to the teacher obviously about to admit he has no idea when the answer appears on the board.

"We've slowed this clip down to one thousandth of a second. Still nothing, the writing just appears." Fury stated as the avengers eyed the screen sceptically.

"Well whoever it was wrote it was right, they've even added in extra working." Bruce and Tony admired the working, they clearly knew their stuff.

"You think it's one of the kids?" Clint asked, not sure if he liked the way this mission seemed to be going.

"No, I think it's 5 of the kids. So far only 3 of them have used their new found abilities within the school."

"Three? We only saw two."

"I know there has also been an increase of accidents within the school. Not only that but all the victims are from the same year group, more specifically they are the 'popular kids' of that year." Fury explained noting the amusement in Stark's and Barton's eyes.

"So one of the less popular children is maiming their fellow classmates? That is an outrage!" Thor boomed. Probably upset because he was one of the popular kids at god school, Tony thought.

"Anyway, Avengers your mission is to infiltrate the school, find these kids and recruit them."

"You want us to recruit them? They're just kids!" Steve was furious, why would he want to recruit children to S.H.I.E.L.D? Even with superpowers, it still is too dangerous for a child.

"Yes I am fully aware captain, but we have reason to believe that Loki is looking to recruit them also and I believe you would rather not fight against school kids. Your plane leaves in an hour, and you start tomorrow."

"Wait start what tomorrow?" Tony asked, confused. Fury grinned; this was going to be better than expected.

"Oh, did I not say? In order to infiltrate the school you'll all have to go undercover… as teachers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter 2 in which we meet 2 of the kids the Avengers are looking for and learn about the group of the teens and their powers. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited (yes I know it's not a word) or added an alert, it means a lot so again thank you. :D All reviews are welcome (except flamers)**

**Disclaimer: No, the Avengers or anything Marvel related aren't mine, The OC's are though so it kinda balances it out. **

Chapter 2 

Fury was dead. Tony would make sure of it. Teachers really? That was their cover up? Congratulations S.H.I.E.L.D, the award for the world's shittiest cover story goes to you. How was he supposed to pretend to be a teacher when the whole world knew who Tony Stark was!

"By being a special guest lecturer in the science department." Fury had said voice laced with amusement. The asshole was enjoying this; he'd even stood there and waved as their plane took off. Oh yes he would pay, immensely.

Once they arrived in Scotland, Coulson dragged them all to the school they'd be 'teaching' in. The headmaster, Mr Saxon, seemed nice enough, even if Clint and Natasha thought something was off with him, he reminded him of someone but they couldn't remember who. Saxon had been informed of the Avengers ' mission and so had sent 7 teachers, all from different subjects, to a seminar in Rio, told them to take as much time as they needed so naturally they wouldn't be back for a few weeks.

"Wait, you sent 7 teachers? Why? If it's because you want me to take double classes then…"

"Oh shut up Stark, not everything is about you. There are 7 spaces because Coulson is also taking part in the mission." Natasha cut in, irritated. Tony raised an eyebrow questionably at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders. They stayed a while longer, deciding who should teach what subject, before heading to the apartments S.H.I.E.L.D had rented out for them. Tony immediately uploading JARVIS into every piece of technology whilst Clint and Natasha set about hiding weapons all over their apartments. Coulson, Steve and Bruce stayed up until the early hours of the morning trying to explain how to teach P.E to Thor. In his defence they weren't very good at it, Bruce told him all he had to do was stand there and shout which Steve immediately corrected as Thor began slowly nodding his head. One thing was sure in the minds of the Avengers and Coulson, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

They were standing in front of what were roughly two hundred 16 year old kids as Mr Saxon explained the temporary staffing changes. The majority of the students were gawking at Tony obviously star-struck by Iron Man being in their school. Bruce noticed a couple of students smirking devilishly at each other, a look that wouldn't look out of place on Loki's face. Probably thinking about pranks they could play on the new teachers, he thought. I hope they don't try it on me, I'm not sure if the Hulk is teenager- friendly. Bruce was broken out of his thoughts by the bell ringing, signalling the start of class. All the students piled out after Steve, Coulson and Natasha. Steve just wanted to beat his students to the classroom and Coulson and Natasha wanted to observe their students as they walked in to build a character profile in their heads.

"What're you in first?" Tony asked, sounding an awful lot like one of the kids.

"Physics, yourself?"

"Business management, what the hell is business management? I thought I was supposed to be in science."

"Considering you own Stark Industries, Fury thought you might actually know a thing or two about business." Clint stated as if it was obvious.

"He's going to be in for a surprise then isn't he? What are you in Feathers?" Tony grinned at the nickname.

"Geography." There was something in the way Clint said it that stopped Tony from making fun of him so instead he changed the subject.

"What about you, Point Break?"

"I am teaching physical education." Thor beamed, from what Steve had told him of the subject he liked the sound of it.

"Guys, hate to break it to you but were 5 minutes late for the classes we're supposed to be teaching." Bruce said, glancing down at his watch. Thor immediately ran out the room, shouting something about "the balls of dodge" whilst Clint just seemed to disappear. Tony's and Bruce's classes were close to one another so they walked up together talking about how to improve the arc reactor's energy and possibly use it in radiation treatments. Tony slipped casually into his classroom as Bruce continued down the hallway to his. The closer he got, the better he could hear the students of his class talking and carrying on. He entered the classroom and waited for them to quieten down, but they didn't. Well most of them didn't, two of the girls at the front, one with red hair and the other a shade of copper, were sitting patiently waiting for him to start the lesson. After a couple of minutes, the copper headed one realised the rest of the class were ignoring their new teacher's attempts to get them to shut up and so took matters into her own hands.

"Hey guys!" A couple of the boys turned their heads to face her, she gestured towards Bruce. The boys nudged their friends and the entire class was quiet in a few seconds. "Thank you, now I'm going to take the register. Could you do me a favour and raise your hand when I call your name?" Bruce took the register and surprisingly everyone did as he had said. In fact the lesson went well, that was until the very end of it.

Bruce had written a problem on vectors on the board and had asked one of the boys, Derek, to solve it. He was doing okay until the last part when he had to find the bearing of the resultant force. He kept writing equations on the board but quickly rubbing them out again, eventually he sighed and gave up. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know how…." Derek's apology was cut short by a whooshing noise right beside him and all the papers on Bruce's desk flying into the air. He stared, wide eyed, at the now complete working on the board his mouth hanging open. "I…I…"

"It's okay Derek; please go back to your seat." Bruce tried to comprehend what had just happened, sure he had seen footage of the phenomenon but it was different in reality. He had seen nothing, the working just appeared itself. Whoever is doing this is moving extremely fast, possibly close to the speed of light, Bruce thought to himself amongst the noise of his class trying to figure out what just happened. Well most of them were, two already knew exactly what had happened.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kasey O'Malley whined, tenderly rubbing the hand- shaped burn on her arm.

"You know exactly what that's for! We are supposed to be laying low, not using our powers to finish a stupid physics equation!" The red headed girl beside her, Angela McKinley, snapped.

"Okay point number one, physics isn't stupid. Point number two, that actually isn't a physics equation, it's trigonometry which we learned in maths. And point number three, if we aren't supposed to be using our powers, why the hell did you just burn me?" Kasey stated in a matter-of-factly tone, her eyebrows raised at Angela. It was moments like these in which Angela regretted waking her up to sneak out of the campsite two months ago. In fairness Kasey had yet to physically hurt someone, sure she'd hurt a few people's self-esteem but that was it, unlike Robyn Lancaster and Jacqueline Stevens.

Ghost and Karma they had called themselves, it suited she supposed. Robyn could turn invisible and Jacqueline (or Jax as she preferred to be called) had a form of telekinesis which she liked to use against anyone she deemed as a bad person. Naturally Kasey had spent an entire week crawling up the stairs, not eating lunch, and sitting as far as possible away from her in order to avoid bad 'Karma'. Kasey herself took the name Jet due to her ability to manipulate air, a skill she liked to show off by finishing people's equation when she had grown bored of watching them struggle with it. Angela secretly thought it was impressive, although she would never tell Kasey that, God forbid she get a big ego. Angela had the ability to conjure and manipulate fire so had chosen the name Blaze. Kasey had approved and said the name went with her hair colour. Let's just say there's a reason to why Kasey always has her hair tied back when she's around Angela. Finally there's Cassandra Connelly (or Cas as Kasey constantly calls her, the name's kinda stuck now) the quietest and most innocent out of them all. When the others use their powers they do so to hurt someone (in Angela's case always Kasey) or to show off, Flux ( that's what she decided to call herself) uses her power of teleportation to get cats out of trees or help people. Angela had one seen her teleport an old lady across a street. Yep that was their little group, all with different personalities and senses of humour but yet it worked, it had been for roughly four years now.

"Hey charmander, do you copy?" Kasey waved her hand in front of Angela's face, snapping her out of her day-dream.

"Hm, what?" Angela practically yawned; it was too early in the morning for philosophical thoughts. Kasey laughed; Angela really wasn't a morning person but then again who was? She could clearly remember being told to 'fuck off' by Jax because she had said good morning to her. "Help me pick up these papers." She gestured to the heaps of paper lying all over the classroom.

"Finally! It took you long enough, I mean I was really starting to think that you really didn't have a soul but there it is! You feel guilty!" Angela clapped and continued to congratulate Kasey on her new found humanity.

"Is that a ginger joke? Wait… Guilt is a feeling! No Angie you're gonna have to kill me. I'm beginning to feel… Feelings." Kasey gasped as Angela collapsed in a fit of giggles. After she'd calm down she helped pick up the papers and handed them to the new teacher.

"Thank you girls, Kasey and Angela right?" Bruce asked they seemed to be the most helpful out of the students; Kasey was the one who'd gotten the class to quieten down.

"Yep. Hey you're Dr. Bruce Banner aren't you?" Kasey asked, a goofy smile slowly beginning to creep onto her face. Bruce's eyes widened slightly, he knew what was going to happen, she was going to ask about the Hulk and he would be compromised and taking off the mission already. "Um..Yeah.."

"It's such an honour to meet you sir, your work on gamma radiation is truly astonishing." Kasey was going into geek mode, Angela had to intervene for the poor man's sake. Thankfully for Bruce and Angela, the bell rang signalling the end of class.

"Gotta go Dr. Banner but we'll see you tomorrow, bye." Angela said over her shoulder as she dragged the protesting Kasey out of the class.

"But I don't wanna go!" Honestly it's like talking to a toddler, Angela thought as she continued to pull Kasey away from her idol. Meanwhile back in the classroom, Bruce was smiling slightly. She knew my work, meaning she knows about my…condition. Why didn't she mention it? I thought teenagers were meant to be insensitive unless…. She didn't mention it because she knows what it's like to become…less human. Bruce pulled out his phone and called Tony.

"What's up Science Bro?" Tony answered.

"I think I've found one of our recruits"

**A/N: Next chapter will be Steve's class, any suggestions on what you want him, Phil or Natasha to teach? Oh and Loki should be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters... or has he already made an appearance? Mwahahahahaha *coughs* See you all soon XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 3 where Steve teaches History and we meet the rest of the girls. Can I just say a big thank you to everyone who has read, added this story to their favourites, added it to their alerts or reviewed. Just to let you all know the Avengers will all probably teach 2 subjects each so I will find a way to add all your suggestions in. (Thank for your suggestions on what they should to teach by the way)Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review?**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own the Avengers or any other marvel characters that appear in this story.**

Chapter 3

Steve raced along the corridor to his history class. He wanted to beat the students there in order to set a good example; if he could make to class on time then they could too. He entered the classroom and was actually glad to see he was the first person there. After raking through the drawers at his new desk, he found a marker and wrote his name on the board. 'Mr Rogers'… That just looks weird, Steve thought, he preferred being called Captain but it would probably be difficult to explain to his students why he wanted to be called that. After arranging the worksheets on his desk into neat little piles, his first student arrived. "Hi, I'm not late am I?" The dark-brown haired girl asked, then looked around the class and saw no one else was there.

"No you're the first one here miss, well done on your time keeping." Steve sounded awkward; he was a little rusty when it came to talking to kids, especially the kids of this generation. It was all slang and abbreviations and he had no idea what they were saying most of the time, heck he struggled to understand what Tony was saying most of the time! The girl blushed slightly as she sat down on her usual seat in the second row. "Thanks, I'm Cassandra by the way, but everyone calls me Cas nowadays. You're Mrs Devon's substitute right?"

Just as Steve went to answer her, the rest of the class piled in raising the decibel level in the room substantially. A couple of girls greeted Cas as they took their seats behind her and her friend, Lauren, sat down beside her. The noise in the class died down as they all stared at Steve making him extremely nervous. "Uh g- good morning, I'm Mr Rogers and I'll be your history teacher for the time being. Now… uh Cas! What have you been learning about recently?" He asked relieved that he actually knew someone's name and didn't have to pick one off the register. Cas shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of her classmates, it was times like these that she wished she could turn invisible like Robyn, who was sitting next to Jax behind her, grinning. "We've been studying World War 2; we're at the part when America got involved."

Steve paled slightly but what did he expect teaching history? At least it's an area I'm very well informed in, he thought. Sighing he walked over to his desk and read what the teacher had left as a lesson plan. 'Group discussion on reasons why America joined the war' was scribbled down. Sounds easy enough, Steve thought as he clapped his hands to get the class's attention. He explained the task to them and the students quickly moved to be in a group with their friends. Steve stood for a couple of minutes, not sure what to do next before he sat down at his desk again and started writing down answers to the task so he had a reference.

"Write it."

"No."

"Write it Cas." Jax Stevens insisted, if it had been anyone else who was refusing to do what she said, she would have made them have a little 'accident' and fall off their chair. But it was Cas and she knew if she hurt her Kasey and Angela would tear her apart, honestly they were way too over-protective of her just because she was a year younger than them.

"No, it's not a reason it's an opinion." Cas answered stubbornly, there was no way she was writing that down when Captain America was their teacher. Oh yes she recognised him the moment she walked into the class, in fact she recognised three of the new substitute teachers; Him, Tony Stark and Dr Bruce Banner, Kasey's idol who's paper on gamma radiation she'd been forced to read because apparently, 'apart from Angela she's the only one who can speak Physics'.

"Come on Cas, you're supposed to be writing down what we say. I promise you can erase it after we've done this, okay?" Robyn Lancaster reasoned, truthfully she agreed with Jax but she needed to keep the rest of their superhero squad happy and trusting her, otherwise 'he' would get really pissed at both her and Jax. Cas sighed and looked to their friend Lauren, one of the 'normal' people in their group of friends or as Angela liked to call them 'the sensible people who actually sleep at night instead of following their friends into a field at 1o'clock in the morning'.

"Just write it Cas, if he asks to see what we've wrote just scribble it out, or blame they two." Cas laughed, she liked having non-super friends still, it made her feel as if nothing had changed, that Kasey wasn't becoming more vain every day or Angela wasn't beginning to slip into the habit of casually burning Kasey when she wound her up, or Jax and Robyn weren't as malicious with their comments and never argued with Kasey over how they should use their powers. She missed those days when they could play pranks on each other or laugh at each other's misfortune without blaming one another for it.

"Cas, you okay?" Lauren asked snapping her fingers in front of Cas's face. Cas nodded and wrote Jax's suggestion down on the paper. Robyn tried to lighten the atmosphere among the group but Cas still seemed annoyed about having to write that down on the paper. Cas's annoyance faded as soon as the door opened and Tony Stark popped his head in.

"Hey buddy, wow. Your class is so quiet." Tony said, watching the faces of the students change into shock when they realised who he was.

"Why are you here, Stark? You're supposed to be teaching a class right now." Steve was getting agitated, trust Tony to go on a mission as a teacher and not do any teaching.

"I know but I think they've got the hang of it so I thought I'd come and see what you were up to," He glanced at the board. "Looks like you're reminiscing on the good ol' days, eh Cap?" Steve's face turned red, with embarrassment or anger Tony wasn't sure.

"Tony, leave. Now." Steve sounded threatening, that was never a good sign. Tony mock saluted and left the class, he was sure Clint and Natasha were in this general area so he set about finding them.

Back in the class Steve was dragging his hand down his face, breathing slowly. "Right class, sorry for the intrusion there; he likes the attention, it makes him feel included. So what reasons did you come up with?" He started asking each group and writing their reasons down on the board so the other groups could copy them down. Finally he reached Cas, Jax, Robyn and Lauren's group. Cas opened her mouth to speak but Jax cut in. "Because they wanted the money they took from Germany to make them feel powerful." The whole class was stunned silent, until Robyn burst out laughing. Steve was flustered, how was he supposed to react to that? Cas glared at them both and wished Kasey or Angela was here, both of them could easily hurt them without drawing attention to themselves. Unlike teleporting to get a ruler then hitting both Robyn and Jax over the head with it would.

Finally Steve reacted. "Both you go to the principal's office right now." It was said quietly and but sternly. Jax huffed as she picked her bag up and followed Robyn out of the class. Once they were out of the department Jax spoke. "You think he's going to be mad?" She asked worriedly.

"Nah, he'll probably laugh, besides he's the one who told us to step our game up." Robyn replied smoothly, she actually enjoyed going to the principal's now. They continued to chat idly until they reached the solid oak door of the principal's office. The bell rang for second period, oh well looks like I'm missing Home Ec, Jax thought as Robyn brought her hand up and knocked on the door. "Come in." Mr Saxon ordered Robyn smirked at Jax before walking in.

"Hey, Mr Rogers? I'm sorry for my friends' behaviour, they're very opinionated about this kind of thing and if they had known who you are they would never had done that." Cas explained, hoping he wasn't really offended or upset by the comment. She had no idea why they had done that, normally they would never speak out in class but now every time they did, it was always with something offensive that ended up getting them sent to the principal. "Who I am?" Steve asked curiously. Cas blushed a deep shade of red.

"Sorry it's just… you're Captain America, you fought in the war… I read the comics." Steve smiled, she reminded him of Coulson slightly but then realised if she knew who he was then others might too. It was almost as if Cas could tell what he was thinking. "Relax no one here reads comics anymore so your secret's safe." Steve gave her a grateful smile before she waved and went to her next class. A couple of minutes later his phone rang. Gingerly tapping the screen a few times, he eventually found the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Hey Capsicle, guess what? Bruce thinks he's found one of the recruits." Tony sounded excited, probably wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible so he could go home, Steve thought.

"Great which one?"

"He thinks it's the one who moves fast." Steve rolled his eyes, what a horrible description of the power that allowed a person to move faster than he could blink. "We're going to talk to the principal about it at break then confront Kasey? I think that's her name, at lunch."

Meanwhile in the principal's office….

Mr Saxon glanced up at the girls who were sitting comfortably in front of him. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, he dropped the spell he was using to alter his appearance. Shirt and tie morphed into leather and gold armour. "What did you do this time?" He asked exasperated.

"Insulted America" Loki waited for her to continue. "To Captain America. By the way when were you going to tell us the Avengers were here?"

"When it actually mattered, right now they are looking for you two and your friends in order to recruit them. It should take them a few days unless one of friends has been stupid enough to use their power in one of their presence. If so we need to start recruiting." Loki stated.

"Recruiting? As in tell them about you and your plan?" Robyn sounded nervous, how was she supposed to convince them that they were doing the right thing by working for the bad guy?

"Yes precisely, if the five of you are as good friends as you claim to be then surely it won't be too much trouble?" Loki smirked at the way Jax squirmed on her chair; she was always so nervous when he questioned their friends' loyalty.

"Exactly it won't be, sir."

"Good off you two go now." Loki spun around on his chair and when he was facing the right way again he saw Jax and Robyn were still sitting there. "Don't you both have classes to go to?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but we were hoping we could stay here until Tutor?" Robyn made it sound like a question but Loki was sure that they would stay no matter what he said.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. "Here." He waved his hand and pencils and paper appeared in front of Robyn and Jax.

"Uh, you do realise we're sixteen and not six right?" Jax looked insulted.

"I am aware yes; draw a schematic for a laser or some other type of weapon that you like designing so much when you are supposed to be doing math." Loki smirked as Jax faintly blushed and Robyn just shrugged and began drawing. These two were the easiest to manipulate out of them all for sure. The others would probably have questioned his motives and not just of blindly accepted an offer of unlimited power, really it was all so easy. Now all that's left is the other three, not to worry they'll soon be begging to join their friends and the interference of the Avengers will only speed up that process. Loki laughed quietly to himself, applauding his evil genius. Jax looked up from her death ray plan and nudged Robyn. "He's doing it again." She gestured to Loki who was facing away from them, giggling.

"Just leave it; I think that's supposed to be his evil laugh." Robyn shrugged and they both began drawing again.

**A/N: Loki! Well done to Little Weasley Girl for guessing right, Science Bro fist to you :D Next Chapter should be up at the end of the week, or sooner depending on the amount of homework I receive. I'm thinking I'll move on to Coulson teaching Home Ec cos I can really imagine him beening good at cooking so... yeah. See you all soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, homework was worse than I thought it would be. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Oh! Thank you everyone for your support as well, it's really appreciated. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel or Converse (although I do have 3 pairs of them so in a way I kinda do)**

Chapter 4

As Cas left her history class she bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She apologised quickly, head down not looking up at the person.

"No harm done buddy, my bad for standing in the middle of the corridor anyway." Cas rolled her eyes and looked up to meet the amused gaze of Kasey. Lauren was standing against the wall shaking her head. "I thought you were in physics?" She asked tilting her head confusedly at Kasey.

"I was, I ran over here so I could walk with you guys to our next class. Where's Tweedledumb and Tweedledim-wit?" Kasey smirked at her names for Jax and Robyn. Cas tried to stop herself from laughing, whereas Lauren giggled and high- fived Kasey. They began walking to class, Kasey telling them how great it is to have Bruce Banner as a teacher. Lauren said goodbye as she walked into her Spanish class where a red-headed woman was sitting on top of the teacher's desk.

Kasey and Cas walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Cas spoke. "Why did you not walk to class with Angela?" She asked, watching carefully as Kasey sub-consciously began to rub the burn on her arm.

"She's not in my class, you are. And I didn't want you to walk to class by yourself… you could get lost kiddo." Kasey shrugged, smiling at the end of her sentence. Cas looked un-amused with her which made her laugh.

"Come on Cas cheer up, we're in Home Ec; you love Home Ec." She nudged Cas who smiled slightly as they began walking up the stairs.

"Hey remember the time you fell going up the stairs?" Kasey teased.

"Do you remember the time you got moved out of your favourite class?" Cas deadpanned.

"Low blow Cas, you know I'm still recovering from that. I don't think I'll ever be the same again." The sad thing was Cas knew she was being serious, they'd been in the same Maths class for 3 years until a few months ago when they returned to school after their exams and the teachers had decided to 'mix up' the classes. Cas kept the same teacher and Kasey was put in class with people who she wasn't really a big fan of, there were only four people in the class she actually liked enough to talk to.

A smile crept across Kasey's face, "Remember the time you thought there was 50 Godfather movies?"

"That was your fault, I tuned in at the wrong part of that conversation. You were the one who said the 'Godfather 50'!" Cas snapped.

"I know but you were the one who said 'I've not seen that one'."

Cas growled in frustration, why was it always Kasey who made everyone like this? "Hey Cas, I'll race ya to the door." Kasey said. Cas snapped out of her annoyance and grinned. "You're on." She teleported to the classroom door and smiled triumphantly as Kasey appeared a second later. "I let you win." Kasey huffed but she was smiling as they walked into the class and took their seats.

"Hello class my name is Mr Coulson and I will be teaching you for the time being." Coulson addressed the class; he was actually looking forward to teaching Home Ec as he was a good cook. Although he'd never tell anyone else that, hell Fury and Steve were the only two who knew he could cook! He refused to tell Barton or Romanoff in case Stark heard about it. Coulson walked over to the desk and began to take the register, glancing up as he called Kasey's name to see who the new recruit was. Looks normal enough, lack of consideration for uniform though, he thought frowning slightly at the yellow converse and black skinny jeans Kasey was wearing.

After he'd finished the register the class moved into the kitchen, Kasey and Cas going to their usual workbench beside their other friends in the class. Coulson explained to them what they would be making; chicken stir fry. "Seems legit." Kasey shrugged as she began chopping onions. Cas rolled her eyes then began smirking as she saw Kasey scrunching her face up trying to stop her eyes watering. "Okay there Kase?" Cas asked trying not to laugh. Kasey nodded and gave her a thumbs up before quickly throwing the chopped onions into a bowl. She looked around before looking over at Derek. "Dude, that chicken looks dodgy." She said looking disgusted at the chicken.

"This is what raw chicken looks like Kasey, if you look real close you'll see you have one just like this in front of you too." Derek said, voice dripping with sarcasm nodding his head slowly. Kasey glared at him "Asshole."

"Love you too bitch." Derek and Kasey laughed. Cas looked over at their friend Oliver, who just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

After a miniature food fight between the four of them, they were all ready to fry their chicken and vegetables. "Remember to only use a small amount of the olive oil." Coulson instructed the class as he walked round checking their progress. Kasey tipped the oil onto the pan and went to get her ingredients. "Uh Kasey, do you not think that's too much oil?" Oliver asked eyeing the pan cautiously. Kasey looked down at the pan then replied, "Nah, not really. It'll be fine." She tossed the ingredients into the pan only to watch them go up in flames. Cas burst out laughing. "You burnt it!" She exclaimed pointing at the charred remains of the chicken.

"I did not! I deep fried it, difference." Kasey stated, pleased with her excuse. Cas just shook her head and continued laughing until she was gasping for air. Coulson walked over as Cas was wiping the tears from her eyes and inspected Kasey dish. "What did I say about using too much oil?" Coulson asked as he began to put the Avengers' plan into action.

"In my defence sir, I thought it would taste better deep fried." Kasey said in a dead serious tone.

"You think this is funny Miss O'Malley? Well we'll see how funny it is at lunchtime detention won't we?" Coulson tried not to smile at her reaction of pure shock, then fear. Obviously she wasn't used to getting detention.

"But sir!" Kasey objected as the bell rang. Coulson made a shooing motion with his hands and Kasey stormed out of the classroom, running to her tutor class as soon as she was out of sight.

She was surprised to see Jax and Robyn were already there, Angela would probably arrive soon. Hey guys, guess what? I just got detention. Yay." Kasey sarcastically cheered.

"Really? Did you kill someone?" Jax asked confused, when did Kasey ever get detention?

"Just a chicken and some vegetables no big deal." Robyn and Jax laughed while Kasey tried to kill them with her gaze. Angela arrived minutes later to Kasey hitting her head off the desk while Jax and Robyn giggled in the corner. "Uh…you ok there Kasey?" Kasey seized her assault on her brain cells to shake her head before resuming her attack.

"The new teacher Coulson gave her detention." Oliver supplied when he entered the class. Angela frowned and tried to comfort her friend.

"4 years 5 months, I've avoided detention for 4years and 5months then I burn a crappy stir fry and all of a sudden, poof." She made an explosion motion with her hands. Angela patted her on the back, Kasey didn't take getting in trouble well, a teacher once threatened detention when'd she'd not done her homework so she'd told the teacher that it had been her aunt's birthday and she had to go to Canada during the holidays. Angela thought it was impressive considering none of Kasey's relatives lived within a thousand miles of Canada.

Kasey spent the rest of tutor and break whining about having detention, while everyone else ignored her and dealt with their own problems. She didn't remember much of 3rd and 4th period only that she had a new Geography teacher called Barton. Kasey liked him, he knew geography was boring and accepted that fact unlike the other teachers. It was actually a good class; Mr Barton was quite funny when he was describing a glacier. "Basically, it's a big lump of ice that takes thousands of years to move. Questions?"

As the bell rang for the start of lunch Kasey's stomach dropped. She had no idea what detention would be like, maybe he'd make her cook stir fry again? Probably not, she mused. She began walking slowly along the Home Ec corridor even though she hated walking anyway. "I can move near enough the speed of light, what's the point of walking?" She'd told Angela when they were supposed to walk down to the train station together. Not surprisingly the next sentence Kasey said was pretty much the same except she didn't see the point of taking the train that time.

Kasey could hear voices as she reached the door, unsure of what to do she opened the door to see Coulson standing with 6 other teachers, ones she quickly recognised as the new substitutes. "Um if you're busy I can come back?" She asked, wondering why they were having a newbie convention.

"No Kasey, come in and have a seat." It was Dr Banner who spoke, smiling and gesturing over at a chair. "We all need to talk to you."

"About what?" Kasey was nervous, was burning a stir fry punishable by death or something in America? She hoped not as she tried to look calm and not slightly terrified in front of the adults. Tony noticed this and tried to hide his smirk.

"Trigonometry and Vectors." Kasey froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well shit."

**A/N: Next chapters obviously going to continue with the Avengers and Kasey will be up by the end of the week after I've finished my stupid history essay. Also in response to pikachucat's review, yeah it is a doctor who reference. I can't help myself, I love the show so much! Bye for now XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, had too many essays to write and I got the 6 disc Avengers box set so I've been watching it in my free time. Anyway here's the next chapter hope it was worth the wait. Please review XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, there happy?**

Chapter 5

"_About what?" Kasey was nervous, was burning a stir fry punishable by death or something in America? She hoped not as she tried to look calm and not slightly terrified in front of the adults. Tony noticed this and tried to hide his smirk._

"_Trigonometry and Vectors." Kasey froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_Well shit."_

Kasey sat at a desk, hands clasped on the cold wood, looking down at the floor. "How'd you know it was me?" She whispered in disbelief. She moved at the speed of light practically, how could they possibly know it was her? "You recognised me but didn't mention the other guy meaning you either didn't know about it or you didn't mention it because you know when you get blasted with radiation, you really don't want to talk about it." Bruce said slightly nervous of Kasey's reaction to her secret being discovered.

"Maybe I didn't know about the other guy."

"Even then your academic records are enough to prove you're behind the magically appearing answers." Tony stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Really? There are a lot smarter people in this year than me; I only excel in the numerical side of things." Kasey smirked.

"Exactly all these incidents have occurred within maths or physics classes. More precisely maths and physics classes you are in." It was Clint's turn to smirk as it was wiped off of Kasey's face. Kasey felt ashamed she'd let her best friends down. She broke the one rule they had; don't get caught and for what? So she could finish a few equations, Angela was going to burn her alive. There was still a chance that these people only knew about her and the rest were still unknown. She sighed before laughing slightly and clapping slowly.

"Congratulations, you figured it out. Remind me never to play Cluedo against you guys. So now that we've established that I'm… different, what now? Are you like the clean-up crew? Make sure word about the bomb never gets out by 'taking care' of the witnesses?" Fear began to show through her sarcastic bravado as she said the last few sentences when it dawned on her they could be a hit squad sent to kill her and the other 4. Tony burst out laughing whilst Clint chuckled lightly on the desk next to Kasey.

"Not today kid, we're actually here to offer you a job." Coulson said in amusement as Kasey's eyes widened a fraction when he said not today.

"As what? Coffee maker? No thanks."

"No we want you and the other 4 who were caught in the explosion to join the Avengers Initiative." Kasey grinned at the end of Coulson's sentence.

"I knew it! I thought I seen you all somewhere before and that's it! You guys saved the world from those aliens that destroyed Manhattan!" Kasey's eyes were full of awe as she looked at all the Avengers. "You really want me to join you?"

Steve smiled slightly at the hope in her eyes, at least she'll appreciate the opportunity, he thought. "Of course we do miss. We would also like for your friends to join us."

Kasey was practically jumping up and down on her seat, nodding her head enthusiastically. Cas is going to love this, a chance to be a hero just like that guy from World War 2 that she was always going on about… What was his name again? Captain America maybe? Kasey's eyes landed on Steve. "Hey are you Captain America?" She asked curiously. Steve blushed slightly at being recognised. "Yes I am. Why?"

"No reason. Just know someone who'd love to meet you; coincidentally she also got blasted by tesseract energy? I think that's what it's called." Kasey shrugged.

"How do you know of the tesseract little one?" Thor asked narrowing his eyes, Loki could have recruited them already. Kasey frowned at the end of Thor's sentence and his glaring at her. "I read about it… in the S.H.I.E.L.D database. No offence but if you're gonna let governments use your data; you should probably make sure they have the appropriate firewalls."

"So you're a hacker? Awesome you can help me stop Coulson from overriding my systems." Tony smirked at Coulson and high fived Kasey.

"Anyway back to the mission, who else was caught in the blast Kasey?" Natasha asked watching the way Kasey squirmed obviously feeling as if she was ratting out her friends.

"I… I can't tell you… not right now, you need to let me talk to them about this first." Kasey stuttered not entirely sure if it was the Avengers or her friends wrath she was more afraid of. "Tomorrow. You can meet them tomorrow in Glasgow, we're going shopping there."

"Ok, thank you Miss O'Malley for being so co-operative. We look forward to working with you." Coulson shook her hand.

"Oh by the way, do any of you teach Design and Tech?" Kasey said walking towards the door.

"I do." Tony raised his hand.

"Awesome, I'll see you in class then Mr Stark." Kasey smiled.

"That you will, it'll be the best tech lesson ever! And please just call me Tony, you're part of the team now meaning you call us by our first names."

"No she doesn't at school, it's disrespectful."

"Ignore Capsicle, he's been in the ice for too long." Kasey just giggled and walked out of the class. That went better than expected, she thought. "Wait a minute…" She turned around and went back into the class. "Hi sorry. Quick question. So we're cool about me burning the stir fry right?" Tony and Clint began sniggering.

"You gave her detention for burning a stir fry?" Natasha asked incredulously. Coulson seemed unfazed by this and responded with. "We needed a reason to get her in detention, burning food is good enough for me."

"So if I burn something again do I still get detention?" Kasey asked hopefully.

"Yes you do, now go and eat your lunch before break is over." Coulson ordered Kasey, ignoring Barton and Stark giggling in the corner like a couple of girls and taking turns saying 'burn'.

"Yes sir." Kasey said rolling her eyes as she slipped out the door. Hm lunch, what do I feel like today, she thought. Not pizza or cheeseburgers, she'd ate way too much of them when she realised she could make it to America within a few minutes. Oh a hotdog! She hadn't had one of those from America yet.

8 minutes later in the cafeteria…

"Hey guys what's up?"

Hey how was deten…. Is that a hot dog? Where the hell d'you get a hot dog?!" Kasey just winked at Angela and continued eating.

**A/N: so next chap will be Tech with Tony yay! See you then :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone was has added this story in their alerts or favourites and everyone who has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers ...are not mine, God! Why must you make me say it?**

Chapter 6

"This had better be good girls." Loki snarled at the two teenagers in front of him.

"It's the Avengers. They found Kasey, they want to recruit her. They want to recruit us." Jax said taking a shaky breath wait for the evitable… SMASH! Ah there it is, she glanced over at the now destroyed trophy cabinet. Just participation trophies anyway, she thought, nothing of importance. The angry God in front of her however…

"I gave you one task! One task! Recruit your friends to our side and what do you do? You let the Avengers get to one of them!" Loki roared causing Robyn to flinch and Jax let out a little whimper.

"They only got to Kasey we could still recruit the other two." Robyn tried to reason. Loki laughed slightly. "No you couldn't Kasey has more power over them than you two ever have. They will follow her to the Avengers and you two will have outlived your usefulness." Jax and Robyn backed away. "How did this even happen?" Loki asked in more relaxed tone.

"Well it started in Tech…."

_**Flashback to Tech class**_

Cas and Angela frowned at the person standing at the bench behind them. "Since when do you like Tech?" Angela asked. Kasey raised her head and smiled her famous I-know-something-you-don't smile. Angela just shook her head and turned to Jax and Robyn at the bench beside her and Cas. "What's up with Jet?"

"No idea, maybe detention changed her." Robyn shrugged.

"Derek give me my goggles back or I swear to God I will saw your head off!" They turned to see Kasey wielding a hack saw and following Derek with a murderous look in her eyes. "Maybe not then." Robyn sighed.

"Afternoon class, welcome to the most awesome lesson of your life… Kasey why are you chasing someone with a hacksaw?" Tony sauntered into the room then gave Kasey a quizzical look.

"No reason Tony, what are we going to be doing in the 'most awesome lesson' of our lives then?" Kasey sat the hacksaw back on the bench between her and Lauren and glanced over at Derek then the hacksaw and nodded.

"Today class we are gonna make one of these." Tony waved a small missile in front of his face. A few of the students gasped once they realised what it was whilst Kasey burst out laughing. "Relax guys, I didn't mean I wanted you to make a bomb. Apparently that's illegal, but I'm working on it. For now you can make the shell." Tony threw the missile at Kasey, who caught it and grinned at the pale white face of Cas.

"Do you really think I would have caught it if it was going to blow up? You guys need to relax." Kasey smirked as she began measuring the dimensions of the missile. "Hey guys there's something I need to talk to you about, you too Dynamic Dim-wits." Jax and Robyn turned and glared at her.

"It's about what happened during detention." This immediately caught their attention, wondering what Kasey's first detention was like.

"What happened? Did Coulson make you re-make the stir fry?" Robyn scoffed.

"No actually something much worse, they know."

"Know what?" Cas asked confusedly. Kasey looked over her shoulder to make sure no one else was listening to their conversation. "About me. About us. About the explosion, everything."

"Who knows?" Angela snapped. How could Kasey be so stupid? She is going to get us all killed! She thought.

"The Avengers." Kasey tried to hide her smile. "You know, the ones who saved the world when those aliens attacked." Angela had a blank expression on her face. "You're kidding right? You don't remember? Here let me give you a clue, the Avengers consists of 6 extraordinary people; Dr Bruce Banner, Agents Barton and Romanoff, Thor, Captain Steve Rogers and the person eavesdropping in on our conversation." The four of them turned round to see Tony pretending to be interested in the round-file he was holding. He looked up at the girls. "Can I help you?"

"Not really considering I told you all that I wanted to talk to them alone about this." Kasey sneered, Tony shrugged and leaned against the bench.

"And? You are. I just wanted to see who the new recruits were that's all. If you need me I'll be texting Bruce and Clint to let them know I was right. All 5 of you are in the same class together." Tony smirked and walked over to the drill.

Angela stood slack- jawed as she finally realised who the Avengers were. "Oh my God!" She squealed.

"Yep, I know, it gets better though. They want us to join them." Kasey beamed, Angela took a lot less convincing than she'd thought. Angela was practically jumping up and down clapping her hands. "You said yes, right? Cause Kasey I swear to God if you said no to be superheroes then I'd-…"

"Chilax Chimchar, I said I'd talk it over with you guys first before I made that decision. So I'm guessing everyone's saying yes?" Kasey raised her eyebrows at Jax, Robyn and Cas.

"You had me when you said Captain Steve Rogers." Cas smiled sheepishly, she was going to work with her hero.

"How about you two? I could ask if they could make a new team for you both, the Revengers. In which you just go around beating up all the assholes of the world." Kasey nudged Jax's arm.

"Uh… can we have some time to think about it?" Robyn asked. Kasey frowned slightly, why wouldn't they want to join the Avengers? "Sure take as long as you need, they're going to be in Glasgow tomorrow to meet you guys if you want." Jax and Robyn glanced nervously at each other, they were so dead. Cas and Angela were so excited for tomorrow to meet the rest of the Avengers.

Kasey went to where Tony was standing, trying to show Lauren and Derek how to use the conveyor-belt- type-machine that filed the metal down. "I'd give up if I was you, they're both hopeless." Kasey sighed in fake disappointment.

"Gee Kase, that really hurt." Derek gasped clutching his heart.

"You'll get over it. You're like a boomerang, always comes back."

"I'm leaving. This is getting too lovey-dovey now." Derek backed away.

"Good idea, you truly great guy." Kasey laughed as Derek practically ran away. Honestly it's way too easy to get rid of him, she thought.

"Hey tony, just to let you know that so far two of them said they'll meet you and the Avengers tomorrow." Kasey said staring at the missile shell Lauren was currently crafting.

"K, I'll let the others know, see you tomorrow then, Kase." The bell rang and the class piled out to their next class. Jax, Robyn, Kasey, Angela and Cas all made their way to their separate classes. "Jax, Robyn. Where are you going? Class is this way." Kasey gestured the opposite way down the corridor.

"We know. We need to go see Mr Saxon about something." Robyn lied. Kasey huffed and turned down the corridor, shaking her head. "It's as if they two like going to the principal's office." She grumbled to herself as she walked to class alone.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how screwed are we?" Jax asked as she stood in front of the door.

"11. He's gonna be majorly pissed." Robyn sighed pushing the door open and making her way over to one of the chairs by the desk. The air around Mr Saxon shimmered and the image of a kindly old man was replaced by an agitated, raven haired, Norse God. "This had better be good girls."

_**End Flashback**_

"So the Avengers are planning on meeting their new recruits tomorrow? This is even better than what I had planned." Loki said causing looks of utter confusion on the girls' faces. "Oh don't look at me like that, I always knew you'd fail. So I had a back-up plan."

"Care to tell us the back-up plan?" Robyn asked bitterly, did he really have that little faith in her and Jax?

"It's better for everyone if you two don't know the plan. All you need to know is that by next of the week, Kasey will be on our side." Loki grinned wickedly and spun around in his chair to look at his reflection in the window. Oh yes, he was brilliant.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon and we'll find out what Loki's plan is. Until next time. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. This chapter was a lot more difficult to write than I thought it would be. Just an advanced warning, it gets a bit sad towards the end but I will try my best to incorporate some humour into later chapters. Thank you again for all your reviews and alerts and favourites. So here you go, chapter 7 awaits...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or any other Marvel character or Converse or Pokemon or Digimon or Boots or Claire's Accessories or Fraser's or YO!Sushi. There!**

**Just in case it's confusing:** _This font is Angela texting_

_**This font is Kasey texting**  
_

Chapter 7

_Where are you? Train leaves in 5 mins_

_**Italy, was hungry. I know I'll meet u there :D**_

_-.-… I hate u _

_**Love u 2 Torchic :P**_

_Quit it with the Pokemon references will u?_

_**Fine I will… Flamedramon :P**_

_Argh! What did I just say?_

_**Wasn't pokemon was digimon they're 2 completely different things.**_

"I'm not even responding to that." Angela sighed glancing up as the train roared into the station. She entered the last carriage and sat down across from a brown haired girl flipping through a magazine. "So teleporting onto trains now huh?" She said conversationally. Cas looked up, smiling. "Figured I'd keep you company til Jax and Robyn arrive. Where's Kasey this time then?"

"Italy, apparently she was hungry so now when we want to eat, she'll complain." Cas nodded her head in understanding. Truth be told she felt too nervous to eat anyway. She was going to meet the Avengers. Not only that but she was going to become part of the Avengers and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. On the one hand she was thrilled, she was going to be a hero, save people, be admired by millions and be able to use her powers in public. But on the other hand she'd have to make a lot of sacrifices; everyone she was close to would be in danger, family, friends, teammates. What if one of them got hurt, or even worse killed on a mission? How was she supposed to move on from that?

"Cas? You okay dude?" Angela's concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hm, yeah I'm fine." Cas muttered.

"You sure, you look like you're going to cry." Cas lowered her head and Angela frowned. "It's okay to be worried Cas but there's no need. We'll be fine, promise." Cas nodded her head slowly, Angela always knew how to handle every situation.

**_Half an hour later_**

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Kasey shouted as Cas, Angela, Jax and Robyn stepped off the train. They made their way out of the station and to Buchanan Galleries chatting casually. "We're gonna meet the Avengers at 3 in YO!Sushi, okay?"

"YO!Sushi? Wait a minute… Aw nooooo." Angela whined at the wicked grin on Kasey's face. There was a collective sigh for the other 3 as they recalled the memory of Kasey devouring 5 consecutive plates of duck gyoza. "It's not even sushi!"

"Don't care, it's delicious and besides Tony's paying so there won't be any reason for mooching, k Robyn?" Kasey raised an eyebrow as Robyn bowed her head in shame.

The group's first stop was the make-up section of Boots. "Ergh What's the point being here if I've already got all these colours!" Jax gestured wildly at the nail polishes.

"Because, dear Jacqueline, every now and then new products are added to the shelves. Behold!" Angela snorted as Kasey held up a green lipstick like Rafiki did Simba in the Lion King. Closer examination by Kasey determined it to be a colour changing lipstick that adjusted to the colour that best suited the wearer's skin colour.

"This one's broken." Cas frowned. Kasey swivelled around and immediately burst out laughing, the other three joining in once they'd caught on.

"Cas. Dear innocent little Cas. It's only the green one that changes colour." Kasey sighed patting Cas on the back as she began scrubbing furiously at the black smudge on her hand. Their laughter eventually subsided as they made their way to Claire's Accessories, where Kasey got some red braces to go with her tweed jacket, much to everyone else's confusion. "Why'd you want braces? They won't even go with your jacket." Jax said.

"They will so! It'll look cool, trust me. I feel as if I need something else to complete the look though." Kasey sighed, something to go around her neck maybe? She shook her head and followed her friends into a couple more clothes shops before it was time to meet the Avengers. "Wait! Let me just go say hi to my mum first."

Kasey pushed the door open to Fraser's department store and ran up the escalator to the bags and shoes section. She quickly spotted her mum and was making her way over to her when suddenly someone put the hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" Kasey smiled immediately recognising her dad's voice. "Hey daddy, what are you doing here?" She turned to hug her dad.

"I finished early so I thought I'd come and pick your mum up from work." Kasey's dad smiled over at her mum as she approached.

"My what a surprise, both my favourite people here to see me!" Kasey's mum cheered. Kasey hugged her mum before excusing herself so she wasn't late meeting the Avengers. Her parents didn't know about her powers, she was too scared to tell them. "Bye mum. Bye dad. Love you!" Kasey called behind her, she could hear her parents laughing and their shouts of love you too as she jumped down the escalator and ran to YO!Sushi. A tall shadow watched her as she entered the restaurant before its gaze flickered back to the store she had come from, a sly smirk forming on its lips.

"There you are! Beginning to think you'd chickened out!" Tony called to Kasey as she glanced around the empty restaurant.

"As if, shouldn't there be people here?" She gestured towards the empty seats and kitchen.

"Tony's rented the whole place so we have some privacy to talk." Bruce explained.

"I've also flown in my own personal sushi chefs." Tony bragged earning at least five eye rolls from the group. Kasey sat down next to Angela, shoving her into Cas. "Wait can your chefs cook duck gyoza?" Kasey asked, panic evident in her voice. The rest of the teenagers giggled as Tony raised an eyebrow. "Uh yes?" Kasey let out a sigh of relief.

"So should we get down to business?" She asked noting how her friends had been quiet during most of her interaction with Tony. Coulson nodded and began to de-brief them on the job S.H.I.E.L.D was offering them. It was basically an internship due to their age but they would be trained during it so when they turned 21 they would be able to join the Avengers on missions. As soon as Coulson had finished speaking Kasey asked where they were to sign, earning a snort of laughter from Clint. Coulson placed 5 documents on the table. "These are the legal forms you're required to sign." Kasey immediately grabbed hers but paused when she saw the apprehensive looks on Angela and Cas's faces. "Guys? What's wrong?"

"What about our family? What are we supposed to tell them? Will they be in danger?" Angela fired questions at Coulson who seemed unfazed.

"The truth. You tell them everything that's happened to them and if they don't believe you, one of the Avengers will be there to give them evidence." Coulson replied watching how his response seemed to have a calming effect on the girls. Kasey, Angela and Cas signed the papers then glanced over at Jax and Robyn, who looked scared. Natasha's eyes narrowed slightly at them.

Jax's phone suddenly sprung into life much to Jax and Robyn's relief. "I've gotta take this, coming Robyn?" They both walked out of the restaurant before Jax answered the phone. "Since when did you know how to use a phone?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"First of all, wipe that smirk off your face I've not told you my plan yet. And secondly impersonating a teacher at a high school is bound to teach you some things whether you want to know them or not." Loki replied, glancing around as the first phase of his plan arrived. "I need you and Robyn to keep the Avengers and your friends in the restaurant until I give the signal, is that easy enough for you?"

"Of course boss, what's the signal?" Jax shot Robyn a quizzical look but she just shrugged.

"You'll know when you hear it." She could practically hear his smirk before the connection went dead. She shook her head and went back into the restaurant making up some excuse of her mum wanting to know what time she would be home for.

**_Meanwhile down the street…_**

Loki watched as two men unloaded the gas canisters from the back of the van and carried them into the boiler room of Fraser's. Concentrating on the top of the canister he flicked his wrist, smirking triumphantly as the lid unscrewed slightly. He turned and walked into the store his smirk braking into a grin when he heard two employees discussing going for a smoke. He stepped off the elevator onto the second floor. "Hi there, can I help you?" A middle-aged woman with sandy blonde hair asked, smiling. Loki returned the smile, trying his best to make sure he wasn't grinning at how sweet this plan truly was. "Uh yes, please. It's my sister's birthday soon and I was hoping to get her a handbag of some sorts, she's always complaining about how she needs a new one." He wasn't called Silver Tongue for nothing. The woman smiled and guided him over to what she described as the newest style. Loki skimmed over the bags before the perfect one caught his eye. "This one here. It's her favourite colours."

"Oh yes, my daughter absolutely adores red. The amount of times I've have to tell her to take those bright red Converse off before she goes to school. And black goes with absolutely everything so well done. I wish my husband was as good at picking gifts as you are." The woman, Carol her nametag said, laughed. Loki laughed with her albeit for a different reason. Loki paid for the bag, thanked Carol for her assistance then left. He strode out of the store laughing slightly to himself, now this was going to be entertaining.

**_Back in YO!Sushi_**

Kasey stared in awe at the massive plate of duck gyoza sat down in front of her, the rest of the group settling for actual sushi except Thor who Kasey had begrudgingly agreed to share her precious dish with. They all chatted and laughed; Coulson could practically see the team dynamic forming which made him smile. Thank God no more deaths just to get the team to stop acting like children and work together! He thought.

Suddenly the lights flickered and shook as the windows exploded into tiny shards. The bang that followed almost deafened them all, Cas and Robyn screaming in pain as their ears began to bleed. Once the ground stopped shaking everyone sprang to their feet and ran outside. Kasey froze for a second when she saw the remains of Fraser's still ablaze. Her memory flashed back to her parents, they were still in there. She sprinted to the burning store, ignoring the shouts of Angela and Steve. "Mum! Dad!" She shouted eyes frantically searching for any signs of movement. From what she could see, the top floors had collapsed onto the bottom. Scanning the area she noticed what looked like burning bags. "Mum! Dad!" She began to run towards the place they'd most likely be. An arm grabbed her around the waist and dragged her out of the inferno, her screaming and fighting the whole way. She was eventually let go and Steve quickly stood in front of her. "No! I have to go back! Please! My Parents!" She was wailing now, tears flowing in a steady stream down her face, her body shaking violently in fear. Steve frowned. "I can't let you go back in there Kasey, I'm sorry." Kasey's head shot up to look him straight in the eyes.

"Then you go, save them! You're supposed to be a hero." Kasey snapped, her voice becoming hoarse. Steve said something back but she didn't hear him. They could be in there, screaming for help while the supposed heroes stay out here and watch like some helpless bystander, she thought. I could save them, I need to save them. Kasey went to walk but realised she couldn't, it was almost as if she'd forgotten how. "Quickly get them to the ambulance!" Her gaze locked onto the fire fighters running out of the building carrying two bodies. "Mum! Dad!" She called but neither responded. A policeman came over to her. "They two people the fire fighters just carried out are my parents." She told him, her eyes pleading.

"Better hurry then the ambulance is about to leave." She gave him a small smile before running as fast as she could in a crowded area towards her parents. The paramedics agreed to let her ride with them and drove off as fast as they could to the hospital. Kasey ignored the shouts of her friends and new teammates to wait for them because they weren't important. She looked over at her mum and tried to stop herself from choking on her sobs. "I'll fix this mum, I promise." She held her hand, immediately regretting it when she felt the charred skin. Her tears were almost blinding her now. "I'll save you mum, you and dad. I promise. I won't lose you… I promise."

**A/N: Wow that was really mean of me wasn't it? It'll get better eventually honestly but next chapter's basically going to be set in the hospital so... Review? I'll update soon promise until the next time XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there, I felt bad about not updating in ages so spent all day writing this chapter. Hope you all like it. Thank you all for your on going support. This chapter is a tad sad but I don't think it'll make you cry, even though I did but they are my characters so I'm allowed to be emotionally attatched to them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Loki.**

Chapter 8

"_Quickly get him to surgery!"_

"_I need de-fibulators she's flat lining!"_

"_We've had induce a coma in order to stabilise them, but as far as I can see it won't last long. I suggest you go see them, I'm sorry Kasey."_

Kasey shot up, eyes darting around her taking in her surroundings. Chairs, corridor, Cas. Kasey avoided the sympathetic look she was giving her. "Angela's went to get us something to eat." She spoke slowly as if she thought Kasey was a child.

"I'm not hungry." Kasey croaked her throat was agony after all the crying and shouting she had done yesterday. She heard footsteps approaching and glanced up at Clint as he sat down beside her, handing her a cup of coffee. "I'm not-…"

"I know but I also know every time you close your eyes all you can see is the blood and the burns. Trust me, staying awake's better." Clint cut in softly, trying not to think too much about his own experiences. Kasey nodded and sipped some the coffee. "The other Avengers…" Kasey trailed off recalling last night.

"Bruce is trying to see if there's any way he can help and Natasha went with Angela on the food run. The rest have gone back home like you wanted." Kasey felt a pang of guilt but that was quickly squashed by the anger that consumed her and any thoughts of the Avengers except Clint, Natasha and Bruce. They knew what to do in this kind of situation which was to shut up and let Kasey deal with this herself until she needed them. She thought back to the events of yesterday as soon as the Avengers had arrived at the hospital, her hand clenching into a fist.

**Flashback**

Kasey sat on the plastic chair running a shaky hand through her hair. "Kasey! Are you ok?" Angela, Cas, Robyn and Jax rushed towards her, immediately pulling her into a group hug. Kasey remained silent as the tears began to flow again but she no longer had the energy to whimper or sob. "What happened?" Tony asked, Natasha grabbed him by the ear and hissed at him to shut up or he'd be spending the night there. Steve put a hand on Kasey's shoulder. "I'm sorry Kasey, there was nothing we could do to-.."

"No!" She shrugged his hand off her. "Don't you dare hit me with that bullshit! You're Captain America; you're supposed to be a hero! You're supposed to save people not stand by and watch them be carted off to hospital!"

"We couldn't do anything to stop the fire." Coulson said calmly.

"I didn't want you to stop the fire; I wanted you to save my parents! They're dying… the doctor says they won't hold on for much longer." Kasey fell to her knees, the reality of her words sinking in. She was going to lose them, her family, forever. "Kasey?" Steve knelt in front of her.

"You can withstand higher temperatures than any normal human. Tony has a fire-proof suit of armour and Thor is an immortal God. Why did you not even try to save them?" Kasey whispered looking down at the floor, completely broken.

Steve lowered his head in guilt. She was right, he didn't try. None of them did, they had all just stood there and watched. "I-I don't know." He mumbled. Kasey's head shot up and she glared at him. "Oh but I do, Cap. You did nothing because there wasn't a reason for you to do something. The world wasn't watching, there was no impending alien invasion, not enough people to express their gratitude for saving them. Do you know what you are? You're the poster boy of your government; they only use you when America wants to look stronger than everyone else. How many times have you actually been called in to a small localised incident? None, do you want to know why? Because things have changed since the war, everyone now has their own agenda. And yours is following orders which suits S.H.I.E.L.D perfectly because you do it so well Steve. You froze because you didn't have any orders for that kind of situation so you just did nothing!" Kasey looked murderous, breathing heavily as she became enveloped in her rage.

"Kasey calm down." Tony soothed.

"Why because the great Tony Stark told me to? I don't take orders from you! How can I be calm right now? These are my final hours with the two most important people in my life; calm is really not an option." Kasey sounded bitter but quietened down. Her anger transforming into anguish. They'll be gone; I'll be on my own. I can't-… her own thoughts were interrupted by a fresh wave of tears and pain. Her heart hurt like someone had ripped a piece of it out. "Could you… leave? Please? I need to be alone." Kasey muttered, earning several concerned looks and a couple that looked almost like guilt from Jax and Robyn. "Miss O'Malley I think it's for the best if we stay here to make sure you're ok." Coulson stated.

"No it's really not. Just let me be alone." Kasey pleaded, Coulson refusing to give in. "Please I don't-… I can't look at them without getting angry." She pointed towards Tony, Steve and Thor. Coulson nodded reluctantly and began to escort the Avengers out. "Clint and I will stay here." Natasha said her tone leaving no room for argument.

"I'll stay too, I might be able to do something useful." Bruce said glancing behind him at Kasey who was sitting down with her head buried in her hands.

"We're going as well, I can't stand seeing her like this." Jax's voice was low full of emotion none of them could place.

Robyn and Jax made their way to the train station alone. "This is our fault."

"No it's not. We didn't know that was going to happen." Robyn tried to reassure Jax and herself.

"But…"

"It wasn't supposed to end like this Jax. We didn't know, we couldn't have known." Jax nodded although she could still feel the lump in her throat and the pain in her stomach that came with unbearable guilt. Her friend's parents were about to die because of a plan that she was too stupid to ask the details of. They sat on the train in silence, drowning in their own thoughts. They left the train and walked to their houses without a goodbye. Both of them immediately going to their parents to tell them how much they loved them and appreciated them. Jax cried herself to sleep whilst Robyn stayed awake all night worried about Kasey, her parents and what would happen when she found out her and Jax had been involved in the explosion.

**End flashback**

Cas excused herself to go find Angela, Kasey knew she just wanted to get away from the mournful atmosphere around her. She stood and walked into the joint room her parents occupied. Machines beeped around them, connected to wires coming out of their skin. She pulled a chair into the space between the two beds and held a bandaged hand of each of her parents with her own. "I don't know what to say-…" She choked as tears began to drip onto her jeans. "I don't want to be here, I don't want you to be here. It's not fair, you don't deserve this. You two are the most important people in my life and I know I sometimes take you for granted b-but that doesn't mean I don't love you… Because I do, s-so much. Please hang on please… I don't want t-to say goodbye." Kasey cried, her body racking with sobs. She heard somebody approaching but couldn't stop herself crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder and without thinking she leant forward and wrapped her arms around the person's neck, her tears staining their shirt.

She remained like that for ten minutes before she regained her composure. "M'sorry" Kasey mumbled into the persons shoulder.

"It's fine, you needed that. Glad I could be of some use." She recognised the voice as Bruce's. "Listen Clint, Tasha and I need to go de-brief our boss with the rest of the group and Cas and Angela need to go home. Will you be okay on your own?" Bruce asked feeling bad about leaving her alone, especially after her breakdown.

"Yeah I'll be fine, go do whatever you need to do. I'll see you at school." Kasey replied weakly.

"No you won't, you're taking the full week off. Breakfast's on the chair outside. I'm truly sorry Kasey."

"Thank you Doctor Banner."

Kasey waited until Bruce was gone before she left her parent's room to get something to eat. Angela had bought her favourite chocolate chipped pancakes and there was a fresh cup of coffee sitting beside it.

"Excuse me miss? Are you Kasey O'Malley?" A smooth English accent asked. Kasey turned to face the owner of the voice. "Yeah I am. If this is about life insurance or organ donation can you come back later? I'm not ready to think about that kind of stuff right now."

"I'm not here regarding any of those things. In fact I'm here to offer you my help. I can save your parents." Kasey stood up straighter as hope began to well up inside her.

"Really, how?" She asked.

"I have an ability, you could say, that allows me to heal others of their ailments."

"And it would work for my parents? They'd be okay?"

"Yes they would be as good as new." This was too good to be true, Kasey thought. This man in front of her offering her a cure, a second chance for her parents. The tiniest section of her brain was telling her something was wrong here, that she knew his face but just couldn't place it. Eventually she listened to it.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard, I am aware you have met my _brother_ Thor. So miss O'Malley now that you are aware of my identity, do you accept my offer?" Loki; Thor's brother, leader of the Chitari, would be ruler of the world if it hadn't been for the Avengers. Kasey knew she should have been afraid, he had killed people, he had tried to take over the world, he was the God of Mischief and Lies. But he was offering her the chance to save her parents, her family and she wasn't going to pass on an offer like that. No matter who it came from or whatever price she would inevitably have to pay.

"Yes, I accept."

**A/N: They're going to live! I wouldn't have killed them off that would just have been extremely mean. Next chapter will be up soon (probably not as soon as this one) in which Kasey will make a decision that will even shock Loki. Review please? TTFN XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and the last of the sad chapters for a while you'll be glad to know. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers or Loki.**

Chapter 9

"_I have an ability, you could say, that allows me to heal others of their ailments."_

"_And it would work for my parents? They'd be okay?" _

"_Yes they would be as good as new." This was too good to be true, Kasey thought. This man in front of her offering her a cure, a second chance for her parents. The tiniest section of her brain was telling her something was wrong here, that she knew his face but just couldn't place it. Eventually she listened to it._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I am Loki of Asgard, I am aware you have met my brother Thor. So miss O'Malley now that you are aware of my identity, do you accept my offer?" Loki; Thor's brother, leader of the Chitari, would be ruler of the world if it hadn't been for the Avengers. Kasey knew she should have been afraid, he had killed people, he had tried to take over the world, he was the God of Mischief and Lies. But he was offering her the chance to save her parents, her family and she wasn't going to pass on an offer like that. No matter who it came from or whatever price she would inevitably have to pay. _

"_Yes, I accept."_

Loki grinned wolfishly and gestured to the room Kasey's parents were in. "Shall we?" Every fibre of Kasey's being was telling her to run as fast as she could and get the Avengers. But would he even have been here in the first place if they had just done what heroes were supposed to do? Loki was evil, but he was also the only person who could save her parents so Kasey ignored her instinct to run and followed him into the room.

Her heart wrenched at the sight as it always did. Loki stood in between her parent's beds, both his hands hovering over them as they began to glow green. Kasey watched mesmerised by the magic, praying it worked. The glow faded and Loki turned to face her. "They shall wake in an hour." He stated and Kasey could have hugged him. Instead she just smiled. "Thank you."

"Why did you save them?" She asked as she closed the door to her parent's room.

"Because I am the only one who could and it would be of more use to me if they were alive."

"How so?"

"Now you can think rationally without the need of revenge or redemption plaguing your thoughts." Kasey looked surprised at his answer. Why would I need to think rationally? She thought, unless…

"You want me to join you, don't you?" Loki smirked.

"You are a clever one, aren't you? Yes I do, I have been observing you and your little group of friends for a while now and think you would be of great use to me."

"If you've been observing us then you'll now we've already agreed to join the Avengers." Kasey's eyes narrowed slightly.

"But that was before your parents' near death experience. What did they do to help? Where were they when your parents were trapped in a burning building? Standing outside watching like helpless animals." Loki could see the anger in Kasey's eyes flaring up. Just one more push, he thought.

"Captain America, the World's First Superhero, even entered the inferno just to drag you out. He didn't even stop to search for your parents. He just took you and left." Loki grinned triumphantly as Kasey snapped, slamming her fist into the wall.

"If I join you what happens to my parents?" She asked, taking deep breaths.

"They'll be safe; no one will be able to get to them." _It would be more use to me if they were alive_, Kasey reflected on his words from earlier. People would go for them to get to her, it wouldn't matter what side she was on. They could get injured or tortured for information on her. Information that they probably wouldn't know about anyway. As long as they knew her, they'd be in constant danger even with Loki's protection; it would only be a matter of time. The events of yesterday had already proved that, she had nearly lost them in some freak accident. She remembered how helpless she felt, along with guilty. She couldn't save them, she couldn't protect them. There was nothing she could do to help them except the one thing she never should have to do.

"Loki, can I ask you one more favour before I join you?" Kasey wasn't even aware that she was whispering.

40 minutes later

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Loki was unsure on doing this, as much as hated his so called 'parents' he would never do something like this to them. But he could see Kasey's reasoning, it was the only way she could guarantee their safety, it was selfless. "Yep, they'll be better off this way." Kasey stared at her parents' sleeping forms, trying her best to hold back tears because this was for the best and it didn't matter how she felt right now because she was doing this for them. Loki nodded solemnly and placed his hands on the foreheads. Kasey turned away as a wave of emotion crashed over her. How can this be fair? In order to save their lives, I need to destroy mine. But it's worth it, a voice in her head assured her, you know that you are doing this out of love.

"It is done, Miss O'Malley." Loki sighed at the quivering form of Kasey.

"T-thank you…really." Loki frowned at her as they sat in the corridor.

You can go now if you want, they'll wake up soon." Kasey stated staring at the door to her parents' room. Loki nodded but remained seated.

"It shall be as if something's missing, something important." He said watching as Kasey's broken expression didn't change.

"My older sister lives in New Zealand, they'll just assume they miss her."

"Meet me at this address once you are done here, there's an extra room you can stay in for the time being." Loki wrote the address down and sat in on the table. He was unsure why he had done it, sympathy maybe? Guilt? He shook his head, offered Kasey a goodbye and left.

Kasey glanced up at the clock; they should be waking up now. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She was greeted by both pairs of eyes that she had known since birth looking at her with curiosity. "Um h-… hi, sorry I didn't realise you were awake. I was just going to change the towels in the bathroom." Kasey tried to keep her emotions in check. Her mum smiled up at her. "No problem sweetie, on you go." Kasey pretended to change the towels. As she went to leave the room she paused. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"There was an explosion in the shop… Oh god, do you know if the hospital called our daughter?" Her father asked worried.

"Yes they did, she said she'll be here by tomorrow." That wasn't technically a lie, Kasey had been the one to phone her sister and she knew that she was doing everything she could to get over here. I hope she gets here soon, she'll be safe then too, Kasey thought.

"Thank you honey, what was your name again?" Kasey's mask almost broke at that question. At that moment she wished she hadn't done this, it hurt too much.

"Kasey. I'm really glad you're both ok, I hope you recover soon and look after each other ok? You're both too a nice a person to get hurt and the world would be a far worse place without you, alright?" Kasey rambled, her voice cracking slightly at the end.

"Thank you Kasey, farewell dear." Her parents smiled at her and Kasey took in their faces. Polite, kind but absolutely no recognition of her, just how Loki told her it would be.

"Goodbye… I love you both so much." She whispered the last part after she closed the door. Her vision was blurry as she grabbed the piece of paper Loki had left and walked out of the hospital. She took a taxi and was standing outside the front door of the address within 20 minutes, still crying. Loki opened it and stepped aside to let her in, only speaking to tell her which room was hers. Kasey just nodded a made her way to the room immediately. Loki left her alone to process what had just happened, how her act of love had cost her her happiness. Kasey was convinced that her heart was actually in her throat cause it sure as hell didn't feel as if it was in her chest anymore. This is the only way to save them, she reassured herself. The only way to save them, never be born.

**A/N: I'm not going to lie, I had to stop writing this at one point cause I started crying. I'm too emotional. So thankfully in the next few chapters I'll be going back to basics, The Avengers teaching classes Woo! Kasey won't be in any of those chapters as she has the week off school but everyone else will be. See you all then XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 10. Sorry I've been away from so long. Thank you for the on going support, I love you all. This chapter is a bit lighter than the previous ones, hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Loki... yet. hehehehehehe...**

Chapter 10

"Come on Tony, its 7am, time to get ready for school." Tony groaned throwing the cover over his head. It's too early in the morning for this, he thought, trying to go back to sleep. Meanwhile outside Tony's room Steve walked down the hallway shaking his head. "He won't get up." He stated, taking notice of the massive grin on Clint's face.

"Don't worry Cap, I'll wake him up." Clint smiled wickedly, patting a confused Steve on the back then heading to his own room. Steve shook his head again before sitting down at the table just outside the kitchen across from Bruce.

"How are you feeling?" He asked taking in the bags under Bruce's eyes.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Kasey. We shouldn't have left her alone." Bruce sighed; he had felt really bad when he had left her after her outburst but the team needed to de-brief Fury on the situation.

"She'll be fine, she seems strong." Steve felt sorry for the girl, he understood why she was angry at them, even though there was nothing he could do change that. He always hated it when he couldn't save everyone.

"BARTON! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Tony shrieked. Steve and Bruce watched with slight amusement as Clint came running out of Tony's room carrying a water pistol, giggling like a 3 year old. Tony followed after, water dripping from his face down to the arc reactor where it evaporated. Steve wasn't sure if it was because the reactor was hot or that Tony was just that angry. Tony stormed over to the table and dragged a chair out. "Morning Tony." Bruce smirked, chuckling slightly when Tony swore at him.

"Good morning fellow Avengers!" Thor boomed cheerfully as he sat down with a plateful of poptarts. Tony banged his head off the table as his greeting whilst the rest settled for speaking like normal people. After breakfast, an extremely long wrestling match between Tony and a tie and coaxing Clint out of his hiding spot in the air vents with the promise Tony would not seek revenge; the Avengers (plus Phil) were ready to go to school.

"Hey guys, what you got first?" Tony asked, hating the silence the others were enjoying for the reason that they were enjoying it.

"Chemistry."

"Art."

"None of your business."

"Classified."

"Biology."

"I am teaching the class known as religious studies."

Tony burst out laughing causing Thor to become confused. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing… just you Thor, the Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard are going to be teaching about Jesus and God." Tony burst into another fit of laughter.

"Greetings class, I am your new teacher of religious studies Mr Odinson." Angela burst out laughing earning a few weird looks from her fellow classmates and a glare from Thor.

"Shut up, it's not funny." Cas hissed at her.

"Yes it is, the Norse God of Thunder teaching about God what's not funny about it?" Angela smirked. Cas shook her head in defeat like she normally did when Kasey was being stupid. She frowned, that's Angela not Kasey. Kasey's not here because her parents…

"We should be at the hospital." Angela's smirk instantly dropped replaced by a deep frown and worry.

"There's nothing we can do Cas. She needs to be alone; she needs time before she can pretend that she's okay." Cas nodded not satisfied with Angela's reason but understanding it.

"Cheer up." Angela smiled but it was forced. "This should be fun."

On cue the resident smart-ass, Drew started playing up. "Sir, you know how if God's real n all that, then does that mean the other Gods are real too?" Angela glared in disgust at the boy; he ruined every single lesson by getting into arguments with the teacher. This particular statement annoying her because it was aimed at one of her new teammates.

"Yes I suppose, but who is this God you speak of?" Thor said genuinely curious.

"The God, y'know the only one you people think exist." Drew snorted looking around for back-up. He found none.

"I am unsure to who you are referring to, do you mean Odin the All-father?"

"No! God! The one with Jesus as his son."

"Who is this Jesus? And what connection is he to the All-father?"

Angela was now shaking as she tried to supress her laughter.

"I'm not talking about stupid Odin, I'm talking about God!" Drew snapped annoyed that this wasn't going the way he wanted.

"You dare insult Odin?! I sentence you to what the Midgardians call detention at the time of lunch and go see the head-master and tell him of your blasphemy." Thor ordered pointing his finger at Drew. That was the last straw for Angela, who proceeded to laugh for 10 minutes straight to the point when she couldn't breathe and there were tears in her eyes. By the time Angela came back to the land of the sane people Drew was gone and Thor was actually laughing slightly himself.

"What's so funny, Mr Odinson?" She asked.

"Young miss Cas has informed me of the entity you mortals refer to as God and now looking back I fear I may have acted harshly."

"Nah Drew's an asshole and he deserved it. He insulted your father remember?" Thor nodded and glared at the empty seat once occupied by Drew.

"Mr Odinson, I have an idea. How about instead of teaching us about God, you teach us about Asgard and the Gods that live there?" Cas asked and Angela was seriously contemplating applauding her, especially after Thor agreed to do so.

When class ended the teenagers actually "Aawwed" in disappointment, wanting to hear more about Asgard and the adventures of Thor, Loki, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif. "That was an awesome story Thor." Angela smiled, Cas nodding her head furiously beside her.

"It was one of the many my friends and I took part in. I have a lot more that I would be willing to share with my future comrades." Thor laughed when Angela started jumping up and down.

"Please yes! You need to tell us more stories, please!"

"Of course but first you must attend your next class." Angela sighed as Cas practically dragged her away from her new favourite class ever. Wonder if this is what it felt like when I dragged Kasey away from Dr B? Angela pondered as she headed to Chemistry. Chemistry without Kasey, God this is going to be boring, she thought.

Cas said goodbye and headed the opposite way to French. At least she's got Jax and Robyn, I'm on my own now in a class full of other people my age, social awkwardness here I come. As she walked through the computing and home ec floor she swore she could hear Tony in his class "How am I supposed to know, what do I look like? A teacher? No wait, don't answer that I am the teacher… Right class how about you just go on Facebook or something while I figure out what this class actually is, sound good?" Angela laughed lightly to herself, wishing she had picked Business Management now. In fairness, she had no idea what that class was about either. She was still trying to figure out what the class was as she entered her own Chemistry class. "Hey Angie, over here." Derek waved over at her and pulled the seat next to him out for her to sit on.

"I, uh, heard about Kasey, I'm sorry." Derek said.

"Thanks it's not me that you should be worried about though. She's pretty upset." Angela said quietly, noting the sad look on his face.

"Yeah she would be, it's… tragic, for lack of a better word. Tell her if she ever needs to talk or anything, I'm here will you?" Angela smiled slightly trying to hide her triumphant mood. I knew it! I knew he liked her! She thought, mentally congratulating herself for being the female Sherlock Holmes.

"Alright class, my name is Mr Barton but just call me Clint. Today we will be learning what happens when you mix several chemicals with Alkali Metals." Clint grinned, the only good thing about teaching Chemistry, he got to blow things up.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Clint in Chemistry with a ton of explosions, so yeah... Please review XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 11 in which Clint gets his wish to blow stuff up. Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: The Avengers, Coulson and Loki aren't mine unfortunately although that's probably a good thing because if they were the Avengers and Thor would have been _really_ different movies. **

Chapter 11

"Uh Clint? You do know that the Alkali metals are highly reactive, right?" Angela asked, slightly worried by the look of pure glee on Clint's face.

"Yup, Angela I do." He grinned then instructed the class to partner up and grab the equipment they needed. Angela partnered with Derek as she knew no one else in the class well enough to trust them with dangerous chemicals. She looked at the acid they'd been given, hydrochloric 2mol/l. That's way too high for an experiment like this; she thought then looked at the metals, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the label. "Clint, no way man. No freaking way am I putting rubidium in acid."

"Why not? Come on it'll be fun and it's educational." Angela shook her head in pure disbelief. Clint sighed then took the lid off the jar of rubidium.

"How about if I demonstrate first so you know its 100% safe?" He asked picking a lump of the metal out of the jar and holding it over the acid.

"Clint no stop!"

BOOM!

Clint rubbed his head and grabbed the ledge to hoist himself off of the floor. "Uh oh." The wall behind the now destroyed beaker the acid had been in was alight with fire. The children were staring in horror at the fire but still managed to have their phones out, recording the whole thing. "Everyone stay calm, I'll fix this." Clint said as he ran to his desk and grabbed a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and threw the contents onto the fire, earning a face full of smoke as the fire intensified.

"You idiot! Rubidium reacts with water!" Angela shouted over the crackling of flames and the fire alarm screeching into life. All of the students piled out but Clint and Angela stayed back. "In case you haven't noticed there's a fire in here, you might want to leave." Clint suggested monotonously. Angela rolled her eyes and raised her hand towards the fire, watching triumphantly as the flames died down before vanishing completely. Clint stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? Couldn't let the school burn down now, could I?" Angela smirked and left the class.

"I thought that was every kid's dream?" Clint called after her. He looked back at the remainder of the charred wall and winced, Tasha's gonna kill me.

Outside all the kids in every year were gathered on the two ash parks, Clint spotted the ones from his class showing the people around them the video of the fire on their phones. Let's just hope no one shows any of the team, he thought but paled slightly when he saw Angela talking to Coulson.

"Barton, what the hell happened to your face?" Natasha asked as Clint stood beside her.

"Uh I went to put out the fire, and then it blew up on me." Clint replied casually.

"You forgot the part when you started the fire in the first place then tried putting it out using water." Coulson stated fixing Clint with a disapproving look.

"What's wrong with that? I thought water put fires out." Steve said confused.

"Normally it does, however when you throw it over a rubidium fire it makes it so much worse." Tony burst out laughing and even began pointing at Clint whereas Natasha smacked him upside his head.

"Why did they even let you teach chemistry in the first place?" Bruce asked.

"Because I'm amazing and I may have said that I was good at it when I was at high school." Clint admitted almost bashfully.

"You didn't go to highschool." Natasha deadpanned.

"I know that but the principal guy doesn't so shhh." Clint pointed over at Mr Saxon who was walking over to them.

"Well, no need to guess who started the fire then." He said gesturing at Clint's face. Clint huffed; he really should have washed the ash off before he came outside.

"It was an accident and S.H.I.E.L.D will pay for all damages caused, sir." Coulson said trying his best to smile politely. Honestly there was something about the guy that put him on edge, like something bad was going to happen if he turned his back on him. Coulson knew Clint and Natasha felt the same way about the supposedly innocent head teacher but they'd dismissed it as years of being assassins was bound to leave you with trust issues. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling.

"It's fine, from what I have seen the wall just needs a fresh lick of paint and it'll be as good as new." Mr. Saxon smiled warmly, well as warmly as Loki could smile at the moronic idiots that were his not- brother and his friends. Why was the archer teaching chemistry? Oh yes, that's right. I was hoping he would kill himself in an explosion, seems the fool can't even die right but I'll soon fix that. Loki let out a little chuckle earning confused looks from the Avengers.

"Something funny?" Tony smirked amusedly, head teachers are always slightly crazy; guess this one's no different, he thought.

"What? No I was just thinking of the time one of our students felt the need to see what would happen if she connected all the battery packs in the Physics department to the one circuit with a bulb. As I recall it ended in a similar fashion to what happened today." Loki actually found that day extremely amusing, especially the look on the poor girl's face when he was talking to her about what had happened. She had been so worried that he was going to phone her parents and tell them what she had done. At least she never has to worry about anyone phoning home ever again, he thought with the slightest hint of sorrow.

"Not any of the students I teach is it?" Bruce asked worriedly, the Hulk would not react well to someone blowing a bulb and starting a fire in the same room as him.

"Yes actually but as I am aware Miss O'Malley will not be attending school this week and has my permission to stay off for as long as she needs." That was the truth, Loki had told Kasey to take as long as she needed before returning to school as she would need to be able to fool the Avengers into believing that she was still on their side. Bruce frowned still feeling guilty about leaving Kasey alone in the hospital.

"Hey boss man, when can we go back inside?" Tony asked impatiently he was beginning to get cold.

"As soon as the alarm sounds again, but if the cold is bothering you you can just go back in. After all there is no fire anymore, how did you manage to put the fire out by the way Mr Barton?" Mr Saxon asked curiously.

"Oh I uh used the fire extinguisher." Clint replied lamely, rubbing the back of his neck. Mr Saxon seemed to buy it and nodded a farewell and went to check the other teachers. So one of them can control fire, intriguing, Loki thought smiling at the thought that soon that power would be his to command.

"Hey guys, is it just me or do you lot notice how it's really quiet and there's a lack of a giant humanoid Labrador?" Tony glanced around, looking for Thor. This question began what the Avengers now describe as the world's most terrifying moment of realisation ever.

"You don't think…?" Phil

"Nah he would have heard the fire alarm and followed everyone else outside." Clint

"But does he even know what a fire alarm is?" Steve

"I don't think so; I mean I don't think they have them in Asgard. In fact the only time an alarm probably sounds in Asgard is when…Oh no."

"What is it Bruce?" Natasha asked.

"Asgard is a powerful city, a great kingdom. In history when is the only time a place like that has ever needed an alarm?"

"When they were under attack… Oh shit." Tony cursed before following the already running Steve into the school, the rest of the Avengers sprinting after them with looks of pure fear on their faces.

**A/N: Yeah so next chap is basically going to be Thor thinking everything is attacking him and possibly Natasha might get some teaching done if he ever calms down. Until then, see ya XD**


End file.
